


Stress Reliever

by meixxu



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Bottom Qian Kun, Bro winwin said kun calls him sicheng on winformation, Celebrities, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I predicted the future, I worked hard on this huhu, M/M, Oral Sex, Read fanfic for context, Secret Sex, Sex, Smut, Switching, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Top Qian Kun, WinKunIsLife, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meixxu/pseuds/meixxu
Summary: Kun might have missed Winwin a little too much.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Stress Reliever

Its been a while since Kun has spent this much time with Winwin. After all, he's been so busy promoting with NCT 127 while Kun was in the dungeon! Even when they were promoting as NCT 2018 they barely even got to stand next to each other because everyone wanted Winwin's attention. It's not a bad thing, Kun understands he won't be Winwin's only friend forever, but it makes him feel sad.

Somehow he's the member who's closest to Winwin. There are types like Yuta and Taeil who fight to the death to be Winwin's number one (which always makes Kun laugh) but Kun isn't part of those battles. He already knows everything about Sicheng. And he doesn't even have to ask, to him, Winwin is like an open book. They've gone through a lot together. Thinking about WayV's line up now makes Kun laugh. Back in the old days, he thought it'd always be him, Winwin, Yuzhi, Kaicheng, Yueqing and Zeren.. funny how times change like this. Like how Winwin's teeth changed, that damn snaggletooth, Kun wanted it back and he'd be willing to sell his soul.

Since last spending time with him Kun has only wished for one thing.

To wake up and to see Winwin, either playing games on his phone or seeing breakfast, and then going to a schedule with Winwin. Spending almost every second with Winwin.

And like a dream, the chance has come to Kun like this.

Winwin is currently in Kun's room, playing games on his phone, as usual. It's been two hours, he hasn't moved an inch. Like seeing a picture for two whole hours. Kun sighed. "Winwin, don't you have any plans of moving and maybe doing some work?" He said.

"Maybe later, Kun ge. This game is more important!" Cheered Winwin. Since trainee days, this boy has been glued to his phone. Sometimes it makes Kun bewildered.

Kun simply covered himself with the blanket. He should just try getting some sleep. Today was another wild day. Ten and Hendery were learning new Chinese words through singing a bunch of lively Chinese songs with Ten's bluetooth microphone. Yangyang and Lucas, as always, were playing their stress-Kun-out-until-he's-about-to-pass-out challenge. And so far Xiaojun and Winwin were the only good ones. But believe Kun, there are days where they get crazy. And he is definitely NOT looking forward to the day Renjun and Chenle join their group.

"Kun ge, are you sleeping?" He heard Winwin ask him. He rolled his eyes.

"No Winwin, I'm downloading my dreams so I can watch them!" He replied. He could hear Winwin chuckle from outside the blanket. This boy and his deep voice. Kun never realized how much he missed it.

"No need to be so spunky about it," said Winwin. "It's just me. And why do you call me Winwin nowadays?" He paused. "You've always called me Sicheng."

That's weird, why is he questioning that? It's basic protocol. A stage name is a stage name. Kun peeked out the blanket to see Winwin having miraculously put the phone down. "Well everyone else calls you Winwin," he said.

Winwin stared at Kun for a while until breaking out into a smile and shaking his head. "Nah, never mind." He pursed his lips. "I guess it doesn't really matter. I just.."

"Hm?" Kun raised his eyebrows, as Winwin seemed to hesitate his words. Instead, he licked his lips and finally got up after two straight hours of playing.

"I gotta go. Think my roommate Ten needs a baby to lie down with," he joked, opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kun ge."

"Um, okay." Kun nodded as Winwin stepped out. That sounded wrong, Ten needing a baby to sleep with. It feels like Winwin goes to every NCT member who says they need him. But Kun never tells him he needs him, yet he just comes anyway.

Maybe he already knows. The thought made Kun blush. He knows his fanbase well, the NCTzens. And they all prefer seeing Winwin with Yuta or Taeil. But sometimes, there's this little thought that floats around the back of Kun's head.

That he wants Winwin all to himself.

But that's selfish. That's why it's always, just always, the last thing Kun will think of, on a daily basis.

The next day they had a schedule for a radio appearance. Kun was getting his makeup done when Winwin slipped in and sat next to him. "Hey Kun ge," he greeted him normally.

"Oh, Winwin. Are you done with your makeup?" Asked Kun. The boy nodded as he took out his cellphone and started playing again). "Yeah, didn't take that long," he said.

Kun rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You start a conversation with me only to play your mobile game the second after I respond to you?" He said playfully.

".. I need to earn some diamonds to buy new heroes, ge."

"Jesus! I'll never understand what's up with those games of yours."

"This is why Yangyang and Lucas call you old~" Winwin stuck his tongue out. Finally the makeup artist finished on Kun, to which he thanked her for. After that he turned to Winwin. "Are you done with your game yet?" He asked.

"Just a second, I need to destroy this turret and WHAM!" Winwin clapped for himself. "It's so satisfying, Kun ge, why don't you give it a try?" He offered his phone.

"I see what you're doing you're trying to lure me into your trap and I'm saying no," he politely declined.

"Come on! You never know until you try~" Winwin tried to coerce him some more. "I know you like playing. We used to all the time! Kun ge, please?"

"Oh c'mon, I've gotten too old for that." Kun laughed.

"You're literally a year older than me."

"Yeah, but I'm just not the same as Yangyang or Xiaojun. Why don't you go to them? They're much better at games!" said Kun, not wanting to feel like a noob playing a game he knows nothing about.

He was expecting Winwin to laugh when suddenly the boy's smile slowly faltered. He cleared his throat and put his phone down, seeming to have dropped his mood.

"Why? What's wrong now? Did they say something to you?" Kun asked. Winwin shook his head.

"It's not that...," he slowly made eye contact with the older man. "It's just that I want to spend time with you. You know, you're my oldest friend, and, it feels like these days, you've been pushing me away, you know?"

A silence ensued. Kun didn't expect him to take his words the wrong way. That, or has he really pushed Sicheng away? And yet for what reason?

"It's simple," said a voice in Kun's head. "You're in love with him, and yet you don't want to be selfish about it."

"Sicheng," said Kun. "I'm sorry, I.. didn't know you felt that way."

"No, don't be sorry." Winwin smiled, looking away. "I shouldn't be feeling this way. This-this is just weird. You probably feel really weird right now, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Kun put his hand over Winwin's. "It's not weird. I get it," he said. "SM is crazy. We get along this well and they never put us into the same unit until now."

The two smiled at each other. Two old friends, finally together again. It's been so long, and Kun is feeling like he wants to hold Winwin's hand forever.

"Kun ge! Winwin ge!" Lucas's loud voice got to them like he was speaking through a megaphone. "Manager ge wants us to get going! And the last one who gets there washes the dishes tonight, and it ain't gonna be me!" After that, Lucas dashed for the exit.

Kun got up first when Winwin suddenly pulled him back by the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. "You just said we get along well. I'm gonna tell all the NCTzens we do, okay?" Winwin smirked after finishing and followed after Lucas to the exit.

But Kun was absolutely frozen. Winwin was far too close to his ear he could feel his breath on his skin. He was so still that he knew, he was doing the dishes tonight.

The interview started off normally. Like most, they asked basic questions. Like how they felt about their debut, who's roommates with who, old trainee stories, when suddenly the attention was on both Winwin and Kun.

"Winwin, which member do you think is your closest friend?" Asked the interviewer. Ten was eagerly pointing to himself while Lucas kept clearing his throat, reminding Winwin of every good thing he's done for him.

"Hey Winwin I did your laundry once."  
"Hey Winwin I got you chocolate for Valentines Day."  
"Hey Winwin I assembled your gaming computer for you."

Typical Lucas. Kun can't help but chuckle at his silliness. Winwin leaned onto the mic and said his answer loud and clear. "It's Kun ge," he said. Even though other members were teasing them Ten and Lucas still groaned in disappointment while Kun was a bit startled at the outcome. He really thought Winwin would say Ten. "I think me and Kun ge really get along well. We've spent a lot of time together during our days as trainees. And he's special to me."

"OIOIOI! Kun ge is blushing!" Yangyang exclaimed and indeed Kun was. It was better when he said it to Winwin but now that Winwin is the one telling everyone they got along well, it made him feel shy. Just a while back everyone thought he and Winwin forgot about each other's existences, but all of a sudden Winwin is proving them wrong.

"Ah, well, I'm flattered to be his best friend..," Kun trailed off, trying to ignore Yangyang and Hendery trying to fluster him. Well they weren't really just trying, Kun was flustered to begin with. He looked at Winwin who sent him a little wink before he looked away. God, this is weird. Winwin rarely ever does this to anyone else. And Kun doesn't want to assume he's special or anything.. even though Winwin just said it.. he's special.

"As you all know, I'm not a very touchy person," Winwin stated. "And there are things I don't see myself doing a lot. Like dabbing. Or being especially dramatic. But with Kun ge, I feel like I come out of my shell, like I'm truly comfortable, in a place I'd like to be, which is by his side, and.. that's not to say I'm not comfortable around other members, it's just that Kun ge has always been.. closer. And that's why he's my best friend.. and that's all I've got to say." Winwin cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed at how much he had to say. Kun was weirded out too. Winwin doesn't talk that much, not in one whole bundle of words like that. Did he really mean.. that much to him?

He flinched as Yangyang suddenly wiggled his eyebrows at him. Oh god. "I think Winwin ge said much more than he's supposed to at a radio show you know?" He whispered to Kun. This kid is wild.. real wild.

"We did our research and it actually turns out Winwin's sign is Scorpio and Kun's sign is Capricorn! Did you two know that those two signs are astrologically compatible?" The interviewer added.

"Oh, so that's why me and Kun get along well," said Winwin. Kun scoffed out of embarrassment and lightly slapped Winwin's knee. "Okay, I think that's enough," he said. If Winwin keeps reiterating how good he and Kun get along he feel like he might burst. Winwin hasn't been this energetic for way too long it'll take time for Kun to get used to him again.

"Ahaha. It appears as if Kun is starting to feel shy, so we'll move on to another question. But before that, we'll ask one more question to you, Winwin!"

"Okay, sure."

"What is it about Kun's outfit now that you like the most?"

Jeez, another question about Kun? These interviewers are really milking Kun's reaction to this! "Seriously? Well I like his ripped jeans!" Winwin slapped his hand onto Kun's thigh, sneaking his hand inside the huge hole of Kun's jeans. "Eep!" Kun squeaked, not expecting that to happen. The members just laughed it off until Kun realized Winwin wasn't taking his hand off his thigh. Instead, he was.. rubbing it.

The interviewer had already moved on when Winwin was still roaming his hand on Kun's bare skin, without anyone else noticing. Kun tried to close his legs as Winwin suddenly rubbed his inner thigh with his fingers. Why do these holes have to be so big anyway?! Somehow, it made him feel.. hot..

"What are you doing!" Kun whispered to him, when Winwin just scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear. "We get along well, remember?" He said. Kun let out a gasp and Winwin reached his hand further up his leg.

"Is there something wrong, Kun?" The interviewer's attention suddenly went to him. Kun had no idea how to respond when Lucas interrupted. "I think he gasped because he was shocked that I like sleeping with teddy bears. But what's the big deal that I like sleeping with them even though I have this bod?!" Lucas complained. And everyone laughed, causing Winwin to lay his hands off of Kun. The man cleared his throat and tried to get himself back together. People will be suspicious.

After the interview ended Kun immediately avoided Winwin. He's not being himself. And he seems to have kept repeating the words "get along well" since Kun first mentioned it to him. What's happening all of a sudden?! He knows he wanted to spend time with Winwin, but, not like this.. Kun isn't sure if this was okay. Whatever this is.

He shivered as he remembered how Winwin roamed his hands freely on the holes of Kun's ripped jeans. That sensation was something he hadn't felt in a long while. Even when other members liked slapping his thigh too, none of them were as intimate as Winwin, and Kun isn't sure how to feel. Maybe he's just misinterpreting things because of his feelings.

As soon as they got to the dorm Kun ran back to his room to get changed and get straight to bed. Dealing with Winwin was something he didn't want to have to do tonight. He slipped on his tank top and boxers and covered himself up with his blanket hoping Ten would cook for the time being.

And as far as Kun's luck goes, somebody came strolling into his room anyway. "Whoever that is, I really don't want to be disturbed right now! Cook your own dinner!" Kun protested, when suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Kun ge, it's me!" He heard Winwin's voice. Great. Just great.

"Winwin!" Kun peeked out his blanket a little to see Winwin in his pajamas, looking at him. "What was that earlier?! You suddenly.. you suddenly.." Kun couldn't bring himself to say it, it was too lewd! "Just.. that was weird!"

"I know it was! Okay?! Even I regret doing that earlier!" Winwin shrieked, panicking. "But I.. I.." He gulped, suddenly pulling down Kun's blanket so he could see his face. "I missed you, Kun ge, and the truth is, I like you.. much more than I'm.. supposed to.."

Kun's heart skipped a beat. The small thought that he always kept on the back of his mind started getting bigger and bigger. He yelped as Winwin suddenly got directly on top of him on the bed, making the bed squeak. "H-hey, what are you doing-" He gasped as he felt Winwin sit directly on top of his crotch.

Please tell Kun this was all just a weird fever dream. Because the door was currently unlocked, and how to explain to Yangyang what he and Winwin were doing, he had no clue.

"O-oi!" Kun tried to get up but Winwin pushed him back down, hovering directly above him. He held Kun by his shoulders so he had no choice but to look him directly in the eye. "I was waiting for this day, Kun ge.. at first I dismissed these feelings for you and thought I was just confused because I missed spending time with you and because of that incident but now that we see each other every day again I'm realizing my feelings haven't changed since that very day. I still want to kiss you." Winwin lightly brushed his thumb over Kun's lips while simultaneously licking his.

Kun gulped. He was starting to get hot again. This was not good. All his repressed feelings were starting to pile back up. The truth is this wasn't the first time he and Winwin had an encounter like this. First was when they were trainees. In the bath house they bathed together in, where Winwin suddenly thought Kun was very attractive and kissed him up against the wall. It almost went further when one of their friends called them to come back out, and they never talked about it again since.

But Kun remembers it like it was yesterday and maybe Winwin does too. The way Winwin stared at him all of a sudden, scanning his body with eyes full of lust. He could still feel the impact from Winwin pushing him against the walls of the bathroom, his hands roaming his tummy and hesitantly coming near his crotch as he curiously leaped his tongue into Kun's unsuspecting mouth. The warmth of his tongue felt like it never left since that day. Hot water ran down their bodies from the showers that night, adding to the steamy experience. Kun has never been more aroused in his life that day, when suddenly they heard their friend's voice calling for the two friends. And then it was all gone.

"Your lips are so red. Just like mine." Winwin chuckled. His laugh is so sexy. Dear lord, just save Kun now. "I want to taste them again.." He tried lifting Kun's tank top off when Kun pulled it back down, realizing what they were doing.

"No, Winwin, we shouldn't be doing this here!" He protested. "Have you lost your mind? Is this because I told you we get along well?"

Winwin became silent for a while as he looked Kun in the eye. "You're just confused.. hm? Don't do this here.." Kun tried to laugh it off when Winwin got up to lock the door. He sat up, alarmed at the sudden action.

"Do you know why I felt upset that you call me Winwin instead of Sicheng nowadays?" He asked, turning back to face him. "Because I thought I was special to you. Because we've gone through so much together. Heck, we even kissed, gege!"

"That was years ago!"

"But it meant something! You and I both know that." Winwin stomped up to Kun and trapped him in between his arms. "The other members are nice, but.. you feel different to me, Kun ge."

Kun could feel his breath hitch as Winwin leaned in and gave him a warm kiss on the neck. "Mm." He let out a little sound, wrapping his arms around Winwin. He kept his eyes closed, embarrassed that he was now going along with his feelings of pleasure. Winwin chuckled at Kun's adorable reaction.

"You're so cute, gege. And people say I'm the soft one."

"Sh-shut up.."

Kun held on to Winwin tighter as he felt himself being lifted up by the younger man. Subconsciously he wrapped his legs around Winwin's upper torso as he felt Winwin's lips lock on his. This was it. Kun felt.. hazy. Like this was all a dream. But then he grabbed a fistful of Winwin's hair and felt how his hair softly pricked his fingers to which Winwin groaned in response and he realized this was all real. He was kissing him. The man he's always been in love with this whole time.

He felt himself getting hotter each time he heard the sound of his lips smacking with Sicheng's. Truly, the sound of kissing was satisfying to hear. Sicheng suddenly pulled back to caress Kun's cheek, and Kun noticed how red his lips had gotten from all that kissing. "Do you think any other zodiac sign could have kissed you better than a scorpio?" He smirked, licking his lips.

"Why are you bringing zodiac signs into the conversation now? Just shut up and kiss me before anyone comes searching for us." Kun leaned in again and started another kiss. He moaned as he felt Sicheng licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. But Kun halted the kiss to place a finger between his and Sicheng's lips. "You naughty boy. You keep giving everyone this innocent image but here you are asking for a French kiss with me." He panted, entering his index finger into Sicheng's mouth to which the boy licked it seductively, almost devouring it.

"To be fair, I feel like I just can't stop myself when I'm with you." Sicheng kissed his finger before he launched unto Kun's neck, attacking it with light butterfly kisses that made Kun feel dizzy. Before he knew it Sicheng had moved back to the bed with Kun sitting on his lap.

"Gege, you're enjoying this way too much." He firmly planted his hands on Kun's waist. "All this time I thought you liked girls so I couldn't say anything else."

"Mm!" Kun shook his head in response, desperately hungering for Sicheng's lips back on his. "I thought all your attention had gone to the other members.." One kiss, caressing Sicheng's hair. "Like Yuta. Or Taeil. I thought I just wasn't that important to you anymore." Another kiss, stroking his neck and tracing his sharp jawline with his thumb. "You're so bad, Sicheng.. from this moment on, all your attention should be on me, not on any other person."

Sicheng let out his devilish chuckle once again and squeezed Kun's butt. If he showed this dominant side more often he'd seem like he had a split personality. "I didn't expect you to be this jealous all this time, it turns me on."

Pause. Kun wiped an eyelash that had fallen onto Sicheng's majestic face. "Turns you on, huh?" This time he smirked as he stood up, getting up from Sicheng's lap. "How about we, say, switch roles in this?"

"I don't know what you mean-"

Kun pushed Sicheng down on the bed, making it squeak. Just imagining how much it was going to squeak tonight, it made him hard. Who knows, they might even break the bed. Trapping Sicheng's body in between his arms and legs, Kun felt satisfied. This was the revenge. This was the turn of events. And lastly this was him, giving in to his deep guilty pleasures.

"You thought you could escape easy from all the flirting Yuta and Taeil did to you.." Kun slowly started unbuttoning Sicheng's pastel blue pajamas. "But I'm not gonna let that happen. Tonight, you're gonna be punished from being a very bad boy!" Feeling it was getting too long, Kun ripped open Sicheng's pajamas revealing his naked upper torso. He could see everything. His not very muscular but just perfect arms. His flat abs that fit perfectly on his stomach like they were there since he was born. And his pretty pink nipples.

"Suddenly you're on top huh?" Sicheng questioned, surprisingly liking the change. "Were you jealous? That I slept beside Yuta hyung and Taeil hyung while you were away?"

"Of course I was jealous." Kun leaned down to give Sicheng another slippy torrid kiss, but this time, he was the one asking for entrance. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Sicheng gasp when he bit his lower lip, forcing it to open so he could wiggle his tongue inside. Kun pinched Sicheng's right nipple lightly, feeling how Sicheng was starting to squirm beneath his touch, grasping at Kun's muscles (which he has been working on for quite some time).

Kun began to explore the deep cavern that was called Sicheng's sweet strawberry like mouth. It sounded cliche but it was just how he liked it. He felt Sicheng starting to intertwine his tongue with the likes of Kun's, swirling it around and around the whole form until he felt saliva start to drip under his chin. Instinctively, Kun pulled away, revealing a stream of saliva connecting him and Sicheng's mouth. It almost felt magical, seeing how messed up and horny Sicheng was under Kun's touch, mouthe hanging open, longing for more of Kun like a hungry little baby.

"Gege- ahh!" He moaned as Kun pulled on his nipple. The man began to kiss from the top of Sicheng forehead, to his beautiful and deep eyes, exquisite nose, delicious lips, tender neck, visible collarbones, exposed chest and then finally, to his pinkish nipples which looked like they were begging to be sucked. He licked his lips, hungering for a taste.

Sicheng was starting to whimper, feeling torture at how long Kun was taking to begin. "Ugh, just do it or so help me!" He whined, pulling his top pajama completely off his body and throwing it to the floor whilst Kun did the same, pulling off his tank top, almost completely naked on top of his love.

"What am I supposed to do, babe? Tell me." Kun purred, running his hand along Sicheng's delicate abs.

"Seriously? You're gonna make me say it?" Sicheng groaned, covering his face. Kun traced his fingers from the man's abs to his nipples, circling them in a teasing manner. "I'm not continuing until you describe to me in detail what you want to be done to you," he said. "Go on. Tell me how much you want me to do bad things to you.. it's just the two of us in here, baby." He licked his finger and started lightly rubbing Sicheng's nipple with it. It felt like torture. But strangely, Sicheng could feel his thing getting harder at the thought of saying it.

"I.. I.."

"Say it, say every single word, baby, say it!"

"I.. I want you to get down lower.. haa!" He exclaimed as Kun pinched his nipple again. "A-and.. I want you to.. I want you to lick them!"

"And?"

"Lick them, suck them and pinch them, fuck, just hurt me!"

"As you asked for, master." Kun did as he asked and bent down, sucking on Sicheng's right nipple as he played with the left one, pinching it and pulling it as he did with the last one.

"Ahhh! Yes, like that, Kun ge! Mm!" Sicheng was a moaning mess and couldn't even speak properly at how good Kun was performing on him. Quickly, Kun finished with his business up on the top area and gave his nipple one last smooch before planting kisses down his body till he reached his lower body. "Ugh." Sicheng let out a breath as Kun pulled off his pajama pants and his brief, rendering him completely naked on the bed.

"You adorable little thing." Kun giggled, patting Sicheng's dick to which the boy protested to. "Gege! Please!" He begged.

"Who do you think is a better top, Sicheng? You or me? Because now you're a red mess when you were so confident earlier." Kun started lightly caressing the back of Sicheng's penis with his finger, making the boy shiver and instinctively close his legs. "I don't know gege, just please.. please!" He kept begging, opening up his legs for Kun to see.

"Hm.. now you're doing that willingly," Kun laughed. "You're really horny now, aren't you?" He gave Sicheng's ass a little smack. "Tell me what to do and I shall, love."

"I know what you should do- ha!" Sicheng gasped as Kun pinched the head of his hard dick. "You.. you should.. p-put your hand on it, I mean, hold it, and.. rub it up and down."

Kun did precisely so, getting turned on at Sicheng's deep moan as he slowly jacked off the boy's throbbing dick. Kun quickly wanted Sicheng to describe what he wanted next so he could do it. "Tell me what to do next, baby boy. I know you want it." He squeezed the thing, causing Sicheng to whimper.

"U-use your tongue.. hurry the fuck up!"

"You're not being specific, how should I use my tongue?"

"Please.." Sicheng's breath sharpened. He made eye contact with Kun, tears in his eyes from all the pleasure. It made Kun want to do more. But Sicheng had to hurry if he wanted Kun to do this. Hearing the boy explain in detail how he'd like Kun to touch him really made him hard, especially hearing his usually calm and composed voice turn into a hot and jumbling mess. "L-lick the top first.. and then.. take the whole thing, but m-make sure not to push yourself, okay? If you gag you should.. back away."

"As caring as ever, huh?" Kun did a quick lick on the head, startling Sicheng. "Ah! That feels.. that feels so.." he gulped.

"Even in sex you care. That's so adorable."

Without warning, Kun dived in, sucking Sicheng's dick while jerking it off at the same time. He could hear Sicheng let out little yelps and moans, as he wrapped his legs around Kun's torso, pushing him in deeper. Kun used his tongue to put tender licks as he backed up to give it a kiss, carefully licking his member up and down when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Kun ge? Winwin ge? Is everything alright?" They heard the voice of Lucas. "We thought we heard someone screaming!"

"You answer him," Kun told Sicheng, continuing his sexual activity. Sicheng found it difficult to speak with Kun busy giving him oral, but Lucas couldn't be left hanging or he would probably break the door down with his muscles, so he tried his best to talk.

"E-everything's alright, Lucas! My phone just- agh!" He covered his mouth as Kun went back to sucking it, bobbing his head up and down. He seemed to be going faster as he went, making Sicheng panic. "I mean.. my phone fell.. and I did too.. oh dear god! Ahh!" He couldn't help but moan, almost reaching his climax as Kun literally went full speed.

"Gege! Did you fall again?!"

"No! It's my back cramps! A-ahh!" He felt the temperature in his body rising as he was getting nearer and nearer.

"O-oh. Do you need some help gege?"

"NO! JUST GO! I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" Sicheng shrieked, not even hearing Lucas' final remark before he cummed inside Kun's mouth, filling the whole thing with his load. He peeked at Kun who (surprisingly) swallowed the cum and winked at him. Sicheng felt himself getting turned on again seeing a trickle of leftover cum run down the corner of Kun's lips.

"Not the best taste, but it's yours." Kun wiped his mouth and got on top of Sicheng again, going back to kissing him. His eyes shot up as he felt Kun's member brush against his. There's still one thing they haven't done.

"Baby, do you want to stop now?" Kun stopped kissing him and caressed Sicheng's smooth cheek.

"No.. keep going, gege. Because I still can," said Sicheng.

"In that case." Kun rolled over and laid down, patting his stomach afterwards. "Do you want to ride me?" He smirked. "This'll be the last course of our amusement park tour.. then we're gonna go eat. Even though I already ate somebody."

Sicheng blushed. "Can I really..?" He hesitantly got up, staring at Kun's magnificent big dick, wondering how it would feel inside of him. He was starting to wonder if it would actually fit.

"Go ahead. Don't be shy. It's all yours," Kun said with a hint of a purr in his voice. Sicheng got up and positioned himself on top of it. He's never gone this far with anybody, not even a girl. "I-I'm shy.." He squirmed, hesitating. But then Kun reached for his hand and held it, reassuring him.

"Don't be, Sicheng." He took his hand and kissed it tenderly. "Just relax."

He took a deep breath and nodded at Kun. He wanted to do this for years, it was all in the back of his head, and now that it's happening for real he doesn't know how to react. He closed his eyes as he slowly went down, feeling the tip brush just against his aching hole. "Nya!" He squeaked, like a cat. But he couldn't keep Kun waiting, neither himself. Bracing up his feelings, he let it enter inside him, gasping as it stretched his hole more than he expected.

"Oh god this is weird, Kun ge." He covered his face as he lowered his head in shame.

"No, no it's not weird." Kun removed his palms off his face and gave him a kiss on the nose. "It's my first time too. Don't be ashamed."

Sicheng bit his lip as he started to circle his hips, feeling it roam inside him. "Ah.." he let out small moans and breaths, making Kun feel more turned on. Slowly, Kun placed his hands on Sicheng's hips, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I-if you hold me like that, I'll- ah!" Sicheng panted when Kun suddenly jolted up, making him bounce on his dick. It felt so.. good. He got up and placed his hands on Kun's chest, starting to bounce lightly while moving his hips in rhythm. This time Kun was the one making high pitched sounds, enjoying how his love was bouncing on him with his dick inside, sweating and about to burst. "Ahh." Kun moaned, rubbing his hands up and down on Sicheng's perfect waist. Of course, the body of a dancer was one you couldn't help but feel turned on to.

"Ngh." Sicheng let his tongue out, feeling Kun's dick start to hit the sensitive spot. Again, he bounced so it could hit it, and just like before, it felt good. "Ahh! I love you, Kun ge!" he held Kun's shoulders, feeling his climax start to raise up.

Kun was feeling the same. He wasn't even doing much but it felt like he was about to come too. Sicheng is just too magnificent. "I love you too. I-I'm sorry if sometimes I don't notice how you feel-" He grunted as Sicheng went faster, thrusting his dick inside and out. "But you're beautiful, absolutely fucking beautiful, Dong Sicheng."

"Fuck me harder!" Sicheng gasped, moving his hips around more and more inappropriately. "Your big dick.. it feels so good! Haa!"

"I know it does, baby." Kun smirked, licking his lips. The sound of his dick thrusting up against Sicheng's was almost deafening, filling up his ears with the sound of pleasure.

"I'm.. I'm gonna cum.."

"M-me too.."

Sicheng intertwined his fingers with Kun's, making eye contact with the man he finally confessed to. "Let's do it together, gege."

"Together."

And just like that, their night ended in the most satisfying way possible.

"We really do get along well," Sicheng whispered into Kun's ear the next morning. "Your dick fit perfectly right into my asshole. Next time, let's reverse it."

Kun felt a shiver run down his spine. Seems that Sicheng is a bit salty he couldn't top for their first time together.

"Hey Winwin, why bother Kun ge so early in the morning? He's gonna get stressed again!" Yangyang addressed Winwin who was clearly standing too close to Kun. Winwin licked his lips and swiftly turned around, smoothly slapping Kun in the ass.

"Don't worry. I know a good stress reliever for him."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually a year old which is why it takes place in Regular era, but I only decided to post it on AO3 now ;;; I'm still new to this site and getting used to the features because I will be reposting a lot of my old works here, I hope I can make everyone happy ^^


End file.
